Sunset Shimmer Por favor, ven a casa
by starshy
Summary: Sunset Shimmer se escapó de su casa después de ser acusada por ser Anon-A-Miss y publicar el secreto de todos, su decisión la llevó a una aventura. Mientras tanto, Anon-A-Miss se revela a sí misma, y los 5 principales junto con el resto de la escuela están en la búsqueda de encontrar a su amiga y llevarla a casa. Traducido con el permiso del autor Pinkie Pie Sweets
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Abandonado para viajar

En el clima helado de diciembre, Sunset Shimmer camina solo por las calles de Canterlot City y siente que no hay otro lugar adonde ir. Todos en la escuela, incluidos sus propios amigos, la odiaban y desconfiaban de ella. La razón es que todo el mundo está convencido de que ella es una persona desconocida y está exponiendo todo secreto en línea. Ella siente como si ya no perteneciera allí y no tuviera ganas de volver a su mundo natal, decidió irse Canterlot City y encuentra un nuevo lugar para vivir en este mundo.

Camina en la nieve durante horas hasta que encuentra un camión y queda abierto de par en par.

"Tal vez podría estar allí por un tiempo", piensa para sí misma Sunset Shimmer. Así que sin otro, aunque decide brinca dentro del camión y espera dentro hasta que la nieve se detiene.

Mientras está dentro del camión, piensa en los amigos y el hogar que va a dejar atrás. Ella también piensa que todos están mejor sin ella.

Durante su tiempo, siente que la camioneta está comenzando a moverse y que esta es una camioneta en la que no debería estar. El camión ella fue a bordo es una plataforma grande; es uno de los camiones comunes que van muy lejos en todo el país.

Sunset Shimmer comienza a preocuparse y espera que el camión se detenga pronto. El único problema es que nadie sabe que escapó o sabe que ella está dentro del camión.

Bueno, excepto uno, que resultó ser Vinyl Scratch. Vinyl estaba caminando hacia Sugar Cube Corner hasta que ella

Escuché un grito de ayuda. Ella no lo supo al principio hasta que vio a Sunset dentro del camión pidiendo ayuda y ella también frío para moverse.

Vinyl Scratch se da cuenta de por qué está en el camión y decide ir a Sugar Cube Corner en busca de ayuda. Ella sabe eso ella está muy molesta por todas las acusaciones que recibió. Ella también sabe que Sunset Shimmer va a ser tomada algún lugar lejano.

Vinyl Scratch se enteró de los incidentes de Anon-A-Miss. El caso es que solo ella creía que Sunset Shimmer no hacerlo y quería ayudar a demostrar su inocencia. El problema es que ella necesitaba pruebas y estaba tratando de descubrir quien realmente posteó esos mensajes


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Confesión inesperada

De vuelta en Sugar Cube Corner:

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash están sumidos en sus pensamientos sobre Anon-A-Miss. Algunos de ellos comienzan a creer que Sunset Shimmer no expone el secreto de nadie, pero a favor. tienen dudas al respecto.

En ese momento, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo entran y se ven muy tristes también. Las chicas van a la mesa donde están sentadas sus hermanas y amigas.

"Applejack, ¿podemos hablar contigo?" Apple Bloom pregunta.

"Uh seguro, ¿sucedió algo?" Applejack pregunta.

"Sí, ya ves ..." comienza Sweetie Belle.

"Somos Anon-A-Miss. No Sunset Shimmer". Scootaloo termina.

"¡QUE!" La niña grita

"¿Pero por qué?" Pinkie Pie pregunta.

Apple Bloom comienza a hablar sobre sus acciones: "Verás, me puse celoso de que estoy pasando tanto tiempo con Sunset Shimmer y los demás que no pasaste tiempo con tu familia. Así que creé el anon-a-señorita y escribí eso historia cuando eras pequeño para hacerte quedar mal ".

"Entonces, cuando Apple Bloom me dijo lo que hizo, sé cómo se sentía. Entonces, mientras dormías en mi casa,

Me metí sigilosamente en la mochila de Sunset Shimmer, cogí su teléfono y descargué esas fotos y videos en su teléfono ", Sweetie Belle agrega.

"Pero Anon-A-Miss se salió de control. Todos comenzaron a enviar secretos de las personas y los publicamos a todos ", agrega Scootaloo.

"Lo lamentamos mucho, pero estamos diciendo la verdad sobre esto", dice Sweetie Belle.

"Sí, y también le debemos una disculpa a Sunset Shimmer", agrega Apple Bloom.

Las chicas no sabían qué pensar. Estaban culpando a Sunset Shimmer sin pensarlo dos veces y la abandonaron. También comenzó a sentirse mal porque todo esto sucedió porque Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se sintieran excluidos.

"¿Qué hemos hecho?", Dice Rarity mientras comienza a llorar.

En ese momento Vinyl Scratch entra al café; ella está muy cansada como si estuviera corriendo una gran distancia.

"Vinyl, ¿qué pasa?" Rainbow Dash pregunta.

"Sí, luces cansado", dice Pinkie Pie.

"¡Sunset Shimmer salió corriendo!" Vinyl dice en voz muy alta.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que ella corrió?" Fluttershy pregunta asustado.

"Estaba yendo hacia aquí, hasta que vi a Sunset Shimmer en un camión". Vinyl explica.

"¿Qué tipo de camión?" Rarity pregunta.

"Una gran plataforma, ya sabes el tipo de camiones que viaja a diferentes ciudades", dice Vinyl.

"Eso significa que para entonces ya podría haber desaparecido", dice Applejack con tristeza.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" Fluttershy pregunta.

"Sé lo que podríamos hacer, tenemos que encontrarla", sugiere Rainbow Dash.

"Tienes razón, Rainbow", dice Rarity.

"Sí, le debemos a Sunset Shimmer una gran disculpa". Sweetie Belle dice.

"Pero primero tenemos que disculparnos con todos en la escuela por lo que hicimos", dice Scootaloo.

"¿Pero cómo?" Sweetie Belle pregunta.

Los Cruzados comienzan a pensar en la idea no solo de disculparse con todos por exponer sus secretos, sino también de explique que Sunset Shimmer no es responsable de todo este desastre.

"¡Entiendo!" Apple Bloom grita realmente fuerte. Apple Bloom comienza a explicar a los demás cómo hacer una disculpa video para mostrar a todos quién es realmente Anon-A-Miss, y explicar qué fue de Sunset Shimmer y preguntar todos para ayudarlos en su Búsqueda para encontrarla. Los otros piensan que es una gran idea pero aún necesitan figurar sobre cómo encontrar Sunset Shimmer.

Mientras tanto en un lugar frío:

Sunset Shimmer todavía está dentro del camión y ella está helada. Entonces el camino se puso tan lleno de baches y el camión está temblando tanto que Sunset Shimmer se cae del camión. Ella se perdió en el medio de la nada, solo. Pero Sunset decide continuar, a pesar de que no tiene idea de hacia dónde se dirige y está en la terrible ventisca.

Sunset ha estado viajando en la ventisca durante horas hasta que perdió su fuerza para seguir y cae en la nieve y no puede moverse. Sunset Shimmer cree que va a morir congelada en la nieve.

En ese momento, una mujer y un gran perro marrón en un camión rojo comienzan a conducir en su dirección. Su nombre es Zecora y ella el nombre del perro es Timber.

Están conduciendo de regreso a su pequeña casa en el bosque Everfree hasta que Timber vio algo en el camino. Zecora detiene el camión y Timbre salta del camión para ver qué hay en la carretera. Cuando Zecora los mira más de cerca, ven a Sunset Shimmer casi enterrada en la nieve.

Zecora esta muy sonprendida y siente el impulso de ver que todavia esta viva y decide llevarla a su casa para ayudarla. Ella es doctora y tambien es buena con remedios naturales


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Refugio en casa de Zecora

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Zecora puso a Sunset Shimmer a salvo, y fue capaz de calentarla. también tiene su perro con ella para que pueda calentarse después de estar en la nieve por quién sabe durante cuánto tiempo.

Después de un tiempo Sunset Shimmer comienza a despertarse. Se siente realmente aturdida y siente que no puede moverse en absoluto.

"Huh, ¿dónde estoy?" Sunset dice que todavía está muy aturdida bajo su condición.

"Ah, eres un velorio que veo, ¿puedo ofrecerte un poco de té?" Zecora pregunta.

"Gracias té suena bien ahora mismo", dice felizmente Sunset Shimmer.

Zecora va a su cocina en la cocina para hacer un poco de té para Sunset y para ella misma. Sunset se da cuenta de que ella está en una buena cama caliente, pero se sorprende cuando ve al perro durmiendo junto a ella.

"Timber y yo nos dirigíamos a casa, vamos, ¿qué estabas haciendo en la nieve?" Zecora pregunta hablando en rima.

"En resumen, este sitio web Anon-A-Miss ha estado publicando el secreto de mis amigos y de otras personas. De alguna manera, todos están convencidos de que lo estaba haciendo, incluidos mis propios amigos. Así que decidí huir de hogar ". Sunset Shimmer dice.

"Veo que tu corazón se ha oscurecido, porque mucha gente se enfureció". Zecora responde.

"Puedes decir eso ... ah achoo!" Sunset Shimmer dice estornudar por el frío.

"Veo que te pilló la gripe, tal vez te puedo hacer un poco de guiso". Zecora dice.

Sunset Shimmer está feliz de que Zecora se esté ocupando de ella, pero todavía está demasiado débil para ir a ningún lado en este momento y la nieve empeorará.

Mientras tanto Back at Canterlot High School:

Applejack y los demás todavía están tratando de encontrar una manera de encontrar a Sunset Shimmer. Mientras tanto, las Crussaders son tratando de trabajar en su video de disculpa y desear que hubiera una forma de llevar el mensaje a Sunset Shimmer.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Pinkie Pie pregunta.

"Sé lo que quieres decir, no tenemos forma de contactarla", dice Rainbow Dash con tristeza.

"Tenemos que hacer algo para traerla de vuelta", dice Fluttershy.

"Sí, pero ¿qué?" Rainbow dash dice.

"Sé lo que quieres decir con el cubo de azúcar, el video de mi hermana y sus amigos no podrá contactarla y tampoco podemos usar su libro tampoco ", explica Applejack.

Las chicas todavía están intentando pensar en encontrarla hasta que ...

"¡Entiendo!" Rarity grita y hace que todos se callen un poco.

Rarity se calma y dice: "Tal vez pueda tener una solución. Ahora sé que tal vez una idea absurda

pero tal vez podamos ponerle un A.P.B especial para encontrar a nuestro amigo ".

"¿Te refieres a poner un boletín especial para encontrarla?" Rainbow Dash pregunta.

"¡Esa es una loca idea Rarity!" Pinkie Pie grita.

"Sí, pero podría ser lo suficientemente loco como para funcionar", dice Applejack.

"Sé que podemos poner fotos de Sunset Shimmer en el periódico para que la gente pueda reconocerla", Fluttershy sugiere.

"Sí, y tal vez podamos publicar una carta de disculpa a Sunset Shimmer junto con su foto de la escuela". Sweetie Belle sugiere.

"Sí, pero vamos a necesitar ayuda", agrega Rainbow Dash.

"Lo sé, ¿qué tal si podemos poner su fotografía junto con la carta en Internet para que la gente de todo el país pueda ayuda? "Pinkie Pie sugiere.

"Creo que es una buena idea Pinkie y tal vez podamos enviar carteles a los estudiantes y pasárselos a sus amigos, quién se los pasará a sus amigos y demás ", dice Rainbow Dash.

"Muy bien chicas, vamos a trabajar". Applejack dice.

Unos días más tarde en la casa de Zecora:

Sunset Shimmer es capaz de superar su gripe. Pero en este momento comienza a sentir un poco de nostalgia. Incluso después de qué sucedió que realmente echa mucho de menos a sus amigas y desearía no haberse escapado jamás.

Entonces Zecora se acerca y pregunta: "Veo que tu gripe ya no está, pero ¿por qué te sientes tan deprimido?"

"Yo ... yo ... extraño a mis amigos, incluso después de todo lo que sucedió", dice Sunset Shimmer y siente que va llorar, y luego una gota de lágrima logra caer en su taza de té.

"Quizás podría levantar tu espíritu, pero primero necesitaré tu copa", dice Zecora.

"Uh está bien", dice Sunset Shimmer mientras le da su taza a Zecora.

Ella comienza a mirar su taza con una cara seria, y luego dice: "Puedo ver que estás muy triste, porque tus amigos te han estado tratando mal ".

Ella mira un poco más cerca de su taza y dice: "Pero mira, puedo verte a ti y a las personas que realmente se preocupan, puedo ver la felicidad que todos comparten ".

"Realmente, ¿cómo puedes decirlo?" Sunset Shimmer pregunta.

"Tal vez es posible que tus amigos se den cuenta de su error, para traerte de vuelta es una oportunidad que deben tomar'', dice Zecora

''De verdad, pero como lo sabré'', pregunta Sunset Shimmer.

''Sabrás cuándo es el momento adecuado, terminaras viendo tu propia cara a la vista'' dice Zecora

''Gracias por todo Zecora; espero verte algún día, adiós''. Con eso Sunset Shimmer salio de la casa de Zecora preguntándose si su prediccion se haria realidad junto con tratar de encontrar su lugar en este mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Alta búsqueda de Canterlot

De vuelta en Canterlot High:

Durante los últimos días, los cruceros lograron su video y colocaron su video de disculpas en el Internet. Cuando el video apareció en línea, millones de personas lo vieron. Cuando los estudiantes de CHS lo vieron, estaban molesto con las chicas por lo que hizo eso, pero también se siente culpable de que lo compren un Sunset Shimmer sin una pizca de evidencia. Después de ver el video, los Rainbooms, los Cruzados y el resto del cuerpo estudiantil comenzaron a funcionar en la única solución para devolver a Sunset Shimmer.

Después de unos días en la sala de música:

Las chicas siguen trabajando en carteles desde su final, mientras que los cruzados todavía están trabajando en su carta de disculpa para poner en el periódico.

"Oye, Rarity, ¿cómo va nuestra carta hasta ahora?", Pregunta Scootaloo.

Rarity decide mirar la laptop de Sweetie Belle para ver la carta y los dados: "Creo que estás haciendo un trabajo espléndido lejos ".

Luego se vuelve hacia los demás y dice: "¿Cómo van los carteles hasta ahora?"

"Creo que estamos haciendo un gran trabajo con ellos, ¿verdad chicas?" Pregunta de Flutershy.

"Usted apuesta Fluttershy; si esto no funciona, nada lo hará", responde Applejack.

Después de las horas haciendo los carteles, haz más que suficiente para todos en la ciudad. Los cruzados también hijo terminaron con su carta, con la ayuda de Rarity, pueden poner la carta en las noticias y en Internet. También se asegura de que aparezca una letra al lado de una imagen de Sunset Shimmer.

Mientras que con esta parte, el resto de la escuela junto con Applejack y los demás comienzan a pasar por el carteles, y luego diles que se los pasen a sus amigos y luego a sus amigos, y así sucesivamente. Ellos piensan que no es un una buena manera para que todos en el país vigilen a Sunset y el digan lo que sucedió mientras ella no estaba.

Después de un largo día de nieve, se convierte en el comienzo de las vacaciones de invierno, y Sunset Shimmer no está a la vista.

"¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que tardará?" Pinkie Pie grita.

"Estas cosas toman tiempo cariño", responde Rarity con calma.

"Pero, ¿y si ella se lastima? ¿Qué pasa si ella nunca viene a mi fiesta de Navidad? ¿Qué pasa si ... qué pasa si nunca la vemos?

¿Otra vez? "Pinkie Pie comienza a llorar y su cabello se vuelve derecho.

"No. No. No te atreves con todos los Pinkamena", grita Rainbow Dash.

"Sin embargo, Pinkie tiene razón, quién sabe qué le pasó", dice Fluttershy, y está muy preocupada por Sunset.

"Todos lo entendemos, pero no podemos simplemente darnos por vencidos", dice Applejack.

"Applejack tiene razón, es nuestra amiga y no debemos detenernos ante nada para encontrarla", dice Rarity.

"¡Sí!" Todas las chicas gritan.

Luego, las chicas deciden ir a la casa de Rarity para una pequeña fiesta de pijamas, para que puedan seguir progresando en su busqueda de Sunset Shimmer.

Pero las chicas también se preguntan dónde está su amiga, y lo más importante es que se preguntan si ella está bien y segura


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Jingle y Herbert

Sunset Shimmer se encuentra con un campo agradable y tranquilo. Entonces decide acostarse un rato hasta que pueda continuar su viaje.

Pero justo cuando comienza a echarse a dormir, escucha música de guitarra que viene del campo. Cuando ella se entera de donde proviene el sonido, ve a un niño con cabello castaño puntiagudo y piel de oro amarillo. Él está usando un camiseta naranja, jeans azules y zapatos negros. Él está tocando su guitarra roja mientras monta un gran cerdo con un azul y pañuelo verde de lunares en su cuello. Parece que está dando un paseo a su dueño por el campo.

"Bueno, mira lo que tiene aquí Herbert. Parece que tenemos otro viajero entre nosotros". El misterioso niño dice tranquilamente.

"Hola mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer, ¿cómo te llamas?" Sunset Shimmer pregunta mientras se presenta.

"Mi nombre es Jingle y este es mi fiel compañero y amigo Herbert". Jingle se presenta a sí mismo.

"Hola Jingle, hola Herbert", dice Sunset Shimmer.

"Oink Oink" dice Herbert mientras se acerca a la pierna de Sunset y se rasca la cabeza contra ella.

"Entonces, ¿qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?" Sunset pregunta.

"Estoy buscando mi inspiración". Jingle responde.

"¿Inspiración?" Sunset responde confusamente por la respuesta de Jingle.

"Ahora, ¿qué hace una chica de la ciudad como tú aquí?" Jingle pregunta.

"Yo ... me escapé", responde Sunset Shimmer.

"Fugitiva, ¿por qué?" Jingle pregunta, confundido por la respuesta de Sunset.

"Es una larga historia", responde Sunset Shimmer.

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, tienes que dejar el pasado atrás", Jingle informa a Sunset mientras toca con su guitarra

"Mi problema no es muy fácil de olvidar", responde Sunset tristemente.

"No te preocupes, estas cosas llevan tiempo", dice Jingle.

"¿De Verdad?" Sunset pregunta.

"Realmente", dice Jingle.

Sunset todavía se siente triste y solo, y luego Jingle se le ocurre una idea.

"Bien Shimmer, ¿cómo te gustaría acompañarnos a Herbert y a mí por un tiempo?", Sugiere Jingle.

"¿Realmente estás seguro?" Sunset pregunta con incertidumbre sobre la solicitud de Jingle.

"Estoy seguro, además de que en su caso, será bueno que viaje con otros", aconseja Jingle.

"Claro, supongo que puedo acompañarte por un rato", dice Sunset agradecida por la solicitud de Jingle.

"Entonces Jingle, ¿a dónde vamos?" Sunset Shimmer pregunta.

"Bueno, por mi sentido de la orientación nos dirigimos a Manehatten, una de las ciudades más grandes de este país", responde Jingle

"Wow eso es realmente impresionante". Sunset Shimmer dice felizmente.

"Bueno Shimmer, soy lo que algunos llaman un tiburón, debes seguir adelante nunca más atrás". Jingle dice y toma otro rasgueo de su guitarra.

Con eso, Sunset Shimmer junto con sus nuevos amigos Jingle y Herbert caminan por el camino a Manehatten donde encontrarán grandes edificios, gente ocupada trabajando y diferentes sitios para ver durante el día y la noche


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: The Jeweled Cloth Line Robbery Parte 1

Sunset Shimmer viaja con Jingle y Herbert llevándolos a Manehatten, una de las ciudades más grandes de Equestria.

Deciden dirigirse a la ciudad para ver lo que Manehatten tiene para ofrecer. Se encuentran con una boutique en medio de la ciudad y decide visitar la tienda antes de continuar.

"Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?" Sunset Shimmer pregunta.

"Sí", escuchan la voz de una niña que se dirige hacia ellos. La chica que sale es una chica de piel rosa clara, con negro pelo, una veta azul y magenta en el pelo. Ella también tiene ojos amarillos brillantes. Ella está usando una blusa blanca con una camisa azul y en ella un carrete de hilo azul con una aguja plateada.

"Hola mi nombre es Radiance, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo hoy?" Radiance presenta y pregunta.

"Hola, mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer y este es Jingle y su cerdo Herbert". Sunset Shimmer dice.

"Oh hola, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte hoy?", Pregunta Radiance.

"Oh, no estamos aquí para comprar algo. Estamos aquí para ver esta bonita tienda, se ve muy bien", dijo Sunset Shimmer como respuesta

"Gracias", dice Radiance.

Sunset y los demás comienzan a mirar alrededor de su tienda hasta que Herbert nota algo en una de las paredes del almacenar. Eso también llamó la atención de Sunset.

"Oink, oink, oink", dice Herbert mientras mira el cartel.

"Hey Radiance, ¿qué es este póster?" Sunset Shimmer pregunta.

"Este cartel muestra el concurso de moda de hoy; mi novia y yo, Gold Silk, participaremos en el concurso como equipo". Radiance responde.

"¿Prometido?" Jingle pregunta.

"Sí, Gold Silk y yo nos conocimos por primera vez cuando se postuló para trabajar en mi boutique. Luego, nos convertimos en socios, luego hace dos meses nos comprometimos y vamos a casarnos en el verano ".

"Felicitaciones por su matrimonio", dice Jingle mientras toca la guitarra.

"¿Dónde está Gold Silk de todos modos?" Sunset Shimmer pregunta.

"Justo aquí", llama una voz masculina, que es seda Dorada. Él es un poco más alto que Radiance. Él tiene piel de oro amarillo con pelo lacio azul claro Él tiene los ojos azules. Él está vestido con un traje de suéter azul y pantalones para que coincida, con un blanco abroche la camisa debajo de ella. Él también está usando una seda dorada cosida con hilo azul claro sujeto a su chaqueta. Él es también vistiendo bonitos zapatos negros.

"Hola Gold Silk, ¿cómo va nuestra línea?" Radiance le pregunta a su prometido.

"Todo está listo para el concurso de esta tarde", responde Gold Silk.

"¡Oh, espero que nuestra línea especial de playa sea lo suficientemente buena como para ganar el concurso!" Radiance dice emocionada.

"Estoy seguro de que vamos a estar bien", dice Gold Silk tratando de calmarla.

Cuando mira hacia adelante, se da cuenta de que Sunset Shimmer y los demás, "Oh Radiance, ¿quiénes son tus amigos?"

"Seda dorada es Sunset Shimmer, Jingle y su mascota cerdo Herbert". Radiance presenta a su novio al grupo.

Después de presentarse, alguien entra por la puerta. Ella es una mujer alta con la piel blanca pálida, larga cabello negro y ojos marrones. Lleva un vestido azul de manga larga, botas marrones y un abrigo de piel blanco. Ella también tiene un acento francés.

"Otra vez, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" Gold Silk pregunta en tono enojado.

"Como dije antes, me gustaría comprar todas sus telas, hilos, agujas y todo lo demás en su tienda. Pagaré doble de lo que vale ", responde la mujer.

"¡Te lo dije, señorita Glimmer, hoy no podemos vender nuestros materiales!" Seda dorada grita.

"Tal vez puedas esperar hasta después del concurso", sugiere Radiance.

"¡No, después del concurso no funcionará en absoluto!" La Sra. Glimmer grita y sale por la puerta sin decir una palabra más.

"Esa mujer es tan terca como un toro", dice Gold Silk con tono enojado. Luego dice: "Ella quiere comprar todos nuestros

material antes del concurso de esta tarde y ella no aceptará un no por respuesta ".

"Pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué?" Sunset Shimmer pregunta de una manera curiosa.

"¿No lo sé?" Radiance responde preocupado.

"Voy a ver si ella trama algo". Sunset Shimmer sugiere. Entonces ella decide ir a buscar a la Sra. Glimmer para ver cuál es su problema.

Cuando vio a la Sra. Glimmer entrar al auto, decide ver qué está pasando y vio uno de los las ventanas del automóvil están abiertas y decide encuestar la conversación. Ella comienza a escuchar a dos personas, una de ellas es La Sra. Glimmer y también escucha la voz de un hombre.

"¿Cómo te fue?" El hombre pregunta.

"No me vendieron", dice Glimmer.

"¡Pero el concurso es esta tarde!" Él grita de miedo.

"Necesitamos comprar material de todo el mundo de Manehatten o nuestra hermosa operación se pondrá fea". respuestas Sra. Glimmer

"Parece que los dos están interesados en comprar todo el material de moda antes del concurso, pero ¿por qué?" Sunset Shimmer piensa para sí misma. también comienza a entender que esos dos están tramando algo.

Algún tiempo más tarde en la tarde, Sunset Shimmer explica a los demás que la Sra. Glimmer y su asistente tienen algún tipo de operación que implica comprar todo el material de moda de diferentes tiendas de moda de todo Manehatten. Todos en el grupo también tienen la extraña sospecha de que la Sra. Glimmer está tramando algo. los pregunta es qué?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: La línea Jeweled Cloth Robo Parte 2

Después de lo que sucedió en la tienda, el grupo va al teatro, donde se lleva a cabo el desfile de moda.

"Entonces, ¿están listos para el espectáculo?" Sunset Shimmer pregunta con entusiasmo.

"Claro que sí", responde Gold Silk.

"¿Espero que estes bien?" Radiance pregunta preocupado.

"No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que su diseño seguro ganará el primer premio", responde Jingle.

Después de dejar sus diseños en el teatro junto con las entradas de otros concursantes, dos figuras misteriosas

entran al teatro y toman los diseños de todos.

Mientras Sunset Shimmer y los demás viajan por Manehatten escuchan en las noticias que hubo un robo de joyas hace dos noches y que la policía nunca atrapó a los culpables.

Cuando llegaron al teatro, todos, incluidos los jueces y los productores del concurso, se llevaron una sorpresa inesperada.

"¡Alguien ha robado todos los diseños!" La concursante grita en estado de shock.

"No, no puede ser?" La jueza dice y casi se desmaya en el piso, si no fuera porque los jueces varones la atrapan a tiempo

"Ok, tendremos que hacer esta noche para comenzar el concurso". anuncia el segundo juez.

"Ah, oh, esto no es bueno", replica Gold Silk con tristeza.

"¿Qué pasa? Todo lo que necesitas para hacer un nuevo diseño", sugiere Jingle.

"Pero nuestro diseño tardó 3 días en hacer, es posible que no podamos hacer una nueva línea en el tiempo", dice tristemente Radiance.

"Esto es malo. Creo que la única forma de que ustedes compitan es encontrar su diseño original". sugiere Sunset Shimmer

"Tienes razón, pero primero necesitamos encontrar pistas", responde Jingle.

"Oink oink oink", la pandilla oye a Herbert y se precipita hacia él.

"¿Qué es niño?" Sunset Shimmer pregunta.

Herbert se acerca a los demás y le da a Jingle un trozo de tela en la boca y él reconoce enseguida: "Parece

como la misma tela del abrigo de pieles de la Sra. Glimmer ".

"Apuesto a que ella y su asistente tomaron todas las líneas de tela", sugiere Sunset Shimmer.

"¿Pero por qué?" Radiance pregunta.

"No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo", anuncia Sunset Shimmer.

En ese momento, Sunset Shimmer, Jingle y Herbert están buscando el automóvil de la Sra. Glimmer. Después de algunas horas encontraron el auto en un almacén abandonado. Cuando miran la ventana pueden ver que la Sra. Glimmer está ocupado cosiendo algunas joyas en los diseños de los otros concursantes. Después de terminar con el vestido, lo puso dentro de una maleta con todos los diseños dentro. Cuando giran en la dirección opuesta, ven que Gold Silk y Los diseños de Radiance no se tocan.

"Entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene recuperar la ropa sin que nos vean?" Sunset Shimmer pregunta.

"Creo que sé exactamente lo mismo", dice Jingle de manera traviesa.

Con eso, su plan se pondrá en marcha.

"Pronto los sacaremos a todos de Manehatten y luego seremos ricos". La Sra. Glimmer se regocija con todas sus fuerzas.

Justo en ese momento oyen un ruido extraño en la puerta de entrada.

"¿Que es eso?" Su asistente pregunta.

"No lo sé, pero puedes verificarlo si no te importa", la Sra. Glimmer responde en un tono desagradable.

El asistente decide abrir la puerta, pero para su sorpresa, Herbert entra corriendo como si lo persiguieran los Lobos. Herbert comienza a hacer un gran lío en el lugar.

Mientras los mantiene distraídos, Sunset Shimmer y Jingle pueden entrar y obtener los diseños de todos de vuelta, junto con una caja llena de joyas. Después de eso, se suben a la espalda de Herbert y lo llevan de vuelta al teatro, pero los ladrones no están tan atrás.

"¡Después de ellos, tienen nuestras joyas!" La Sra. Glimmer dice que ordena a su asistente.

"¡¿Joyas?!" Todos gritan.

"Esas joyas son reales", responde Jingle.

"Las noticias de la noche, el robo de la joya, iban a sacarlos de contrabando fuera de la ciudad", sugiere Sunset Shimmer.

Entonces Jingle dice: "Será mejor que nos mudemos al teatro, espera". En ese momento, Herbert puede ir realmente rápido, pero los ladrones todavía están en sus colas.

En el teatro, como Gold Silk y Radiance no tenían sus diseños, tuvieron que renunciar a participar en el concurso.

Jingle y Sunset Shimmer, que todavía están en la parte posterior de Herbert, entran corriendo al teatro junto con el ladrones y salto en el escenario para hacer una parada

Todos en la audiencia se confundieron, incluidos los jueces y los concursantes.

"Gold Silk, Radiance, encontramos tu línea de moda", responde Sunset Shimmer, sosteniendo sus diseños en una caja revelando ellos.

"Gracias Sunset, eres un salvavidas", responde Radiance, abrazando a Sunset Shimmer.

"¿Dónde los encontraste?" Gold Silk pregunta con entusiasmo.

"Oficiales, ellos son los que robaron las líneas de tela del concursante". Sunset Shimmer interjecta.

Justo cuando los dos sospechosos están a punto de dejar a uno de los oficiales detenerlos, "¿Y a dónde crees que vas?"

El oficial masculino pregunta en un tono sospechoso.

"No los robamos, tenemos el nuestro y solo íbamos a ... um, incorporarlos al concurso". Sra. Glimmer dice tratando de explicar a la policía.

"¿En serio? Entonces explica esto", dice Jingle. Él arroja los diseños de los otros concursantes de un caso, y luego lanza otro caso con diferentes tipos de joyas a la policía.

"Estos dos cosieron estas joyas a los diseños del otro competidor", responde Sunset Shimmer.

"Joyas cosidas en la ropa. Creo que encontramos a los ladrones responsables del robo de la joya". La policía dice que se dan cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Así como la policía se lleva a los ladrones, la Sra. Glimmer responde: "Bueno, nos hubiéramos salido con la suya si no era para esos dos niños entrometidos y su cerdo también ".

"Ahora eso solo deja las entradas de la Seda", responde el primer juez masculino.

En ese momento, las Sedas piden a Sunset Shimmer que sea modelo en uno de sus diseños y ella acepta. Cuando es su turno, todos, incluidos los jueces, quedaron impresionados por sus brillantes diseños. Están tan impresionados que Radiance y Gold Silk ganan el primer premio en el concurso.

Después del concurso, el grupo regresó a la boutique para celebrar

"Sunset Shimmer, Jingle, nos gustaría darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por nosotros", dice Radiance en un feliz tono.

"No fue problema", dice Sunset Shimmer.

"Eso me recuerda que recién comenzamos a trabajar en un nuevo diseño inspirado en el caso de robo del vestido de joyas, y me gustaría hacerte un vestido para ella. "Golden Silk dice inesperadamente.

"¿Realmente estás seguro?" Sunset Shimmer pregunta con entusiasmo.

"Sí, estamos seguros", responde Radiance.

"También esto, acabo de hablar por teléfono con el dueño de las joyas y me dijeron que les gustaría darte muchachos un premio por capturar a esos ladrones ", responde Golden Silk.

"Bueno, Sunset Shimmer, parece que vas a ser una estrella", dice Jingle mientras toca las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Sunset Shimmer comienza a sonrojarse en respuesta a lo que Jingle dijo. Más tarde esa noche Radiance les ofrece el invitado habitación y todos ellos se van a dormir por la noche. Sunset vuelve a pensar en sus amigos y se pregunta si se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente sucedió Luego decide irse a dormir, ya que Radiance dijo que los dueños están dándoles el premio mañana por la tarde.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: La búsqueda continúa

De vuelta en la casa de Applejack, unos días después:

Las chicas todavía no han escuchado nada sobre la ubicación de Sunset Shimmer. Están empezando a preocuparse si algo le hubiera sucedido

"¿Nada aún?" Applejack pregunta.

"No, nada", responde Rainbow Dash.

"¿Ahora que?" Rarity pregunta.

"No tengo idea", responde tristemente Rainbow Dash.

"Sí, es suficientemente malo que técnicamente tenemos la culpa de todo este desastre", responde Applejack.

"Creo que deberíamos poner más carteles", sugiere Fluttershy.

"Bueno, veamos las noticias para ver si nuestro plan tiene algún progreso", dice Rainbow Dash mientras agarra el control remoto para encender el televisor y ver las noticias.

Terminan viendo algo que los sorprende.

"Las noticias de hoy de Manehatten: dos niños valientes y un cerdo atraparon a dos ladrones de joyas y ropa ", dice la joven.

"Wow, eso es genial, me pregunto quién los atrapó". Rainbow Dash pregunta.

"Los dos niños que los atraparon son una niña llamada Sunset Shimmer y un niño llamado Jingle junto con ella un cerdo llamado Herbert ", responde la joven.

"¿Dijo Sunset Shimmer?" Pinkie Pie pregunta.

"Ahora les mostraremos el video de la ceremonia de premiación que se mostró hace 3 días", dice la mujer, y cuando termina de hablar, la grabación de la ceremonia aparece en la televisión

Para sorpresa de las chicas, ven a Sunset Shimmer en la escena del metraje.

"¡Es Sunset Shimmer!" Rainbow Dash grita.

"Bueno, lo seré ..." Applejack responde con un acento vago.

"Guau, Sunset Shimmer es como un héroe", responde Rarity.

Deciden sentarse y escuchar las imágenes. La filmación explica que Sunset Shimmer sospecha que la Sra. Glimmer y su asistente querían comprar todo el tejido de la ciudad pero no pudieron conseguir ninguno. Ella también explica que su plan es transmitir la verdadera joya como accesorios para los diseños. De esa manera, pueden obtener la joyería Manehatten directamente de debajo de la nariz de todos. El dueño de la joyería le da a cada uno uno de ellos cinco mil dólares. Luego, Radiance y Gold Silk les dan a cada uno ropa de su línea de concurso y su nueva inspiración. Finalmente, el alcalde de Manehatten les da un certificado de valentía por captura a los ladrones Sunset Shimmer y Jingle también explican que viajan a diferentes ciudades para su propios, y también reciben algunos suministros y alimentos para sus viajes.

Después de que termina el informe de noticias, las chicas se sienten aliviadas de que Sunset Shimmer está bien, y se vuelven más decididos a encontrarlo.

"Ahora que sabemos que todavía está por ahí, vámonos a Manehatten", responde Pinkie.

"Pinkie espera, Sunset Shimmer podría haberse ido antes de esta hora", interrumpe Rarity.

"Oh", Pinkie Pie responde con tristeza.

"Parece que tenemos más carteles para poner", dice Applejack.

"¡Sí!" Las chicas gritan


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Una carta desde casa

Unos días más tarde después del caso Manehatten:

Sunset Shimmer, Jingle y su mascota cerdo, Herbert, todavía están tratando de encontrar su propia inspiración o un lugar especial para llamar hogar.

"Entonces, Jingle, ¿crees que podemos tomar un descanso?" Sunset Shimmer pregunta completamente cansado.

"Claro, Herbert también se está cansando", responde Jingle.

Así que, decida sentarse a tomar parte del almuerzo que prepararon en su viaje a Manehatten. despues almorzar, descansar al lado de la carretera en el medio de la nada.

"Entonces Jingle, ¿a dónde crees que debería ir?" Sunset Shimmer pregunta.

"Depende de dónde soplen los vientos", responde Jingle rasgueando en su guitarra.

"¿Qué hay de Herbert?" Sunset Shimmer pregunta.

"Bueno, solo tengo que esperar hasta que Herbert encuentre su inspiración", responde Jingle.

"Está bien", responde Sunset Shimmer en un tono incómodo.

Justo en ese momento, pasa un camión.

"Oye, mira un camión de maíz", dice Sunset Shimmer.

"Parece que su inspiración está aquí", dice Jingle.

Con eso, el deseo de Herbert por el maíz ha comenzado. Entonces Jingle y Sunset Shimmer van a la espalda de Herbert y Herbert comienza a perseguir el camión. Con la velocidad de Herbert, alcanza la camioneta en poco tiempo Pero el camión hizo una parada inesperada.

Herbert también se detiene. Cuando el dueño del camión se baja, Jingle y Herbert reconocen quién es él de inmediato

"¿Parche eres tú?" Jingle pregunta emocionado.

"Jingle, reconocería ese pelo de cerdo y de punta en cualquier parte". El parche responde.

Parche es un niño de piel gris con cabello gris oscuro. También tiene un gris más claro en el ojo del ojo que parece un parche en el ojo. Él está usando su ropa de trabajo, que son overoles verdes. Viaja a las ciudades entregando maíz a las tiendas para ganarse la vida.

"Entonces Jingle, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Parche pregunta.

"Mi amigo y yo viajamos para encontrar nuestra inspiración", responde Jingle.

"¿En serio? Déjame ver a tu nuevo amigo". Patch pregunta.

Jingle decide dejar que Patch vea a su nuevo amigo. Cuando Patch observa bien a Sunset Simmer, siente que tiene la había visto antes.

"Oye, chico, pareces familiar", dice Patch mientras mira a Sunset Shimmer de cerca.

Entonces finalmente lo golpeó, "Ahora lo recuerdo, tú eres el que está en el papel".

"¿Qué papel?" Sunset Shimmer pregunta.

"¿Cuál era tu nombre?" Patch dice que está tratando de recordar.

"Ella es Sunrise Glimmer", Jingle dice erróneamente.

"¡Es Sunset Shimmer!" Sunset Shimmer grita.

"Sí Sunset Shimmer", Patch responde y luego le entrega a Sunset Shimmer un artículo periodístico.

"Guau, ese soy yo", dice Sunset Shimmer y muy sorprendida cuando ve su foto en el papel.

"Tenía razón, eres la famosa chica desaparecida que todo el mundo en Canterlot High ha estado buscando a través de la país, a nivel nacional ", confirma Patch.

"¿Soy famoso en el periódico? ¿Me están buscando?" Sunset Shimmer pregunta sorprendentemente.

"Sí, y lo que es más, hay una carta para ti en la página siguiente", aconseja Patch.

Cuando Sunset Shimmer pasa a la siguiente página, ve algo que realmente le llama la atención.

Sunset Shimmer se lee a sí misma:

Querida Sunset Shimmer,

Sé que es posible que no quieras volver después de lo sucedido, pero decidimos confesar lo que realmente sucedió.

La voz de Apple Bloom llega, "Verás, Anon-A-Miss es en realidad tres chicas jóvenes: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, y Scootaloo, y yo soy el que realmente comenzó. Me puse celosa de que Applejack esté saliendo contigo y otros excepto su familia. Así que inventé el perfil de Anon-A-Miss y escribí la historia sobre Applejack para que se vea malo.

Entonces, la voz de Sweetie Belle llega: "Entonces, cuando Apple Bloom dijo lo que hizo, le dije que sentía el mismo camino. Entonces, mientras estabas en mi casa, tomé tu teléfono mientras dormías y descargué el fotos y videos en su teléfono.

La voz de Scootaloo aparece, "Entonces Anon-A-Miss se salió de control. La gente comenzó a enviarle otros secretos y fotos y las publicamos todas ".

La voz de Apple Bloom regresa: "Entonces, cuando les contamos a las chicas y a todos en la escuela lo que realmente sucedió, todos se sintieron realmente mal por eso. Así que decidimos tener estos pósters y un artículo sobre su situación para que podamos encontrarle a usted y una carta para informarle cuánto lo sentimos por hacerle eso ".

La voz de Scootaloo regresa, "Todo lo que pedimos es tu perdón y con suerte te hará saber cuánto realmente nos preocupamos por ti y lo mucho que lo sentimos.

Sinceramente,

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo

Después de terminar de leer la carta, Sunset Shimmer se da cuenta de que después de darse cuenta de lo que sucedió a todos en Canterlot High, incluidos sus propios amigos, la están buscando. Luego comienza a llorar y darse cuenta de cuánto ella extraña a sus amigos en casa.

"Realmente extrañas a tus amigos, ¿verdad?" Patch pregunta.

"Uh, huh", dice Sunset Shimmer mientras llora.

"Sí, apuesto a que realmente te extrañan", sugiere Patch y luego dice: "Tienes que llegar a casa de inmediato".

"Tienes razón Patch, pero ¿cómo?" Sunset Shimmer acepta y luego pregunta en un tono triste.

"Para ser sincero, tengo una entrega de maíz en Canterlot City, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?"sugiere Parche

"¿Realmente estás seguro?" Sunset Shimmer pregunta felizmente.

"Bueno, por supuesto, tienes que llegar a casa para que tus amigos puedan enmendarte", responde Patch.

Luego se vuelve hacia Jingle y pregunta: "Hola Jingle, ¿tú y Herbert también quieren venir?"

"Por supuesto que será agradable viajar con caras familiares", responde Jingle mientras toca la guitarra.

Con eso todo el mundo se sube a la camioneta de Patch y se dirigen a la ciudad de Canterlot. Patch también explica que lo hará tome otros tres días para llegar a Canterlot City, pero Sunset Shimmer cree que valdrá la pena la espera.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: me voy a casa

En el camión en el medio de la carretera:

Todos están dentro del camión esperando para llegar a una de las tiendas en Canterlot City.

Jingle comienza a explicar sobre su viaje por el país. Él les cuenta sobre el tiempo que él y Herbert tenían para salir corriendo un gran oído de las vacas. Luego, en otra ocasión, vieron un gran desfile en Fillydelphia. Él también explica una vez que conoció a Daring Do ella misma.

"¿Realmente conociste a Daring Do, en la carne?" Sunset Shimmer pregunta con entusiasmo porque ella es una gran fan de ella además de Rainbow Dash.

"Por qué sí", responde Jingle, "la conocí durante mis viajes, cuando ella se dirigía hacia el legendario La Ciudad Prohibida de las nubes ".

"Eso es genial, realmente me gustaría poder conocerla", responde Sunset Shimmer emocionada.

"Tal vez algún día lo harás", responde Jingle.

Las cosas han ido bien para todos. Después de eso, Patch explica sus historias en el camino, sus aventuras lo llevaron en problemas, pero a cada momento involucraba ayudar a las personas necesitadas y asegurarse de que se hicieran las entregas hora.

Sunset Shimmer se calló después de un tiempo, pasaron dos días desde que entró en el camión con Patch, Jingle y Herbert. Ella también no puede esperar para llegar a casa para ser sus amigos.

Pensar en ello la hizo arrepentirse de dejarlos en primer lugar. Después de todo lo que sucedió, ella descubrió que sus amigos la han estado buscando todo este tiempo y no está segura de que sus amigos la perdonen por haber huido como ella lo hizo

entonces Patch rompe su silencio, "¿Poco nervioso por ver a tus amigos?"

"Tal vez un poco", responde Sunset Shimmer.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que los amigos lo entenderán", responde Patch.

Justo en ese momento llegan a la tienda de comestibles en Canterlot City. Cuando Sunset Shimmer mira hacia la ventana, puede decir que ella está casi en casa. Primero decide ir a Canterlot High para encontrar a sus amigos.

"Ok, este es tu Stop Shimmer", responde Jingle rasgueando su guitarra.

Después de eso, Patch, Jingle, Herbert y Sunset Shimmer bajan del camión. Después de que Patch finaliza su entrega, tiene que ir a Las Pegasus para otra entrega.

"Gracias chicos por todo lo que hicieron por mí", dice tristemente Sunset Shimmer porque los va a extrañar.

"No pienses en nada, me alegro de poder ayudar. Bueno, tengo que irme, más maíz para entregar y más aventuras para vamos, adios chicos. "Patch responde.

"Bye Patch", dicen Jingle y Sunset Shimmer mientras se despiden.

"Adios chicos, espero verte algún día?" El parche responde.

Después de que Patch dejó de conducir en su camioneta, Sunset Shimmer se voltea hacia Jingle y le pregunta: "Entonces Jingle, ¿qué esta planeando hacer? "

"Creo que me voy a dirigir a Appleloosa. Escuché que habrá un rodeo en unas semanas y tengo un amigo llamado Trouble Shoes Clyde que se presentará allí, "Jingle responde su respuesta.

"Gracias Jingle, realmente aprecio tu compañía y por ayudarme con mis viajes", responde Sunset Shimmer.

"De nada, Sunset Shimmer", responde Jingle, "Ahora Herbert y yo tenemos que salir a la carretera, esperamos volver a verte algún día."

Jingle y Herbert comienzan a irse a Appleloosa, Sunset Shimmer comienza a correr hacia Canterlot High para vuelve a estar con sus amigos


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: El perdón es magia

Tomando lugar después de 2 semanas de búsqueda en las calles de Canterlot City:

Bon Bon, Lyra, Octavia y Vinyl se dirigen a casa desde la escuela y se ven realmente tristes.

"¿Has oído algo sobre el paradero de Sunset Shimmer?" Lyra pregunta.

"Sí Sunset Shimmer estaba en Manehatten", responde Bon Bon.

"Y le dieron un premio por capturar ladrones de joyas", agrega Octavia.

"Lo sé, eso es genial", responde Vinyl.

"Sí, lástima que estuviéramos tan podridos con ella durante ... ya sabes", dice tristemente Lyra.

"Sí, Lyra, entiendo lo que quieres decir", responde Bon Bon.

"Estoy planeando poner algunos carteles más en la ciudad". Octavia interviene.

JADEAR

Las tres chicas oyen a Vinyl quedarse sin aliento por alguna razón.

"Vinyl, ¿cuál es el problema?" Octavia pregunta.

Los otros se confunden mucho con el comportamiento de Vinyl.

"No, no lo creo", finalmente, Vinyl Scratch habla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando los demás se dirigen a Vinyl, están realmente sorprendidos de lo que ven. Es Sunset Shimmer corriendo lo más rápido que pueda a través de la ciudad.

"¡Sunset Shimmer!" Todos gritan felizmente.

En ese momento, Lyra, Bon Bon, Octavia y Vinyl comienzan a correr tras Sunset Shimmer para ver hacia dónde se dirige.

"Sunset Shimmer, estamos aquí, ¡estamos aquí!" Lyra grita mientras corre.

Sunset Shimmer realmente lamentamos lo que pasó ", responde Octavia.

"Está bien chicos. Sé que todos ustedes se sienten realmente mal por lo que sucedió, pero realmente necesito encontrar a mis amigas antes que pueda hablar!" grita Sunset Shimmer, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para encontrar a sus amigos.

"¡Sunset Shimmer, las chicas están en el teatro en Canterlot Park!" Grita Octavia, tratando de dar a Sunset Shimmer la información.

"Gracias", responde Sunset Shimmer.

Después de obtener la información, Sunset Shimmer comienza a dirigirse al teatro en Canterlot Park.

Cuando se acerca al teatro, ve a sus amigas y se ven realmente tristes.

"Así que chicos, ¿estás listo para practicar?" Rainbow Dash pregunta tristemente.

"No realmente", Pinkie Pie responde con tristeza.

"No realmente", responde tristemente Fluttershy.

"Sé lo que quieres decir", responde Applejack con tristeza.

"Todos seguimos teniendo problemas para superar lo sucedido", confirma Rarity.

"Lo sé, pero no podemos permitir que esto nos afecte, es el comienzo de las vacaciones de invierno y la Navidad es en pocos días", Rainbow Dash dice tratando de no llorar.

Están tan ocupados sintiéndose tan mal que no notaron que Sunset Shimmer entra al parque corriendo hacia la derecha ellos.

Rainbow Dash sale del escenario y decide cancelar la práctica de hoy, ya que todo el mundo sigue sintiendose desanimada por lo que sucedió. Hasta que Pinkie Pie vea algo que realmente la asombre.

"chicas. ¿esa no es ..." Pinkie Pie intenta anunciar a los demás.

Rainbow Dash se entera de primera mano, cuando Sunset Shimmer inesperadamente salta sobre ella y ambos caen en el nieve.

Cuando Rainbow Dash puede sentarse, puede decir que alguien está encima de ella. Para sorpresa de las chicas, incluida Rainbow

La sorpresa de Dash, es Sunset Shimmer abrazándose y llorando sobre ella.

"Sun ... ¿Sunset Shimmer?" Rainbow Dash responde sorprendentemente.

"¡Sunset Shimmer!" Las chicas gritan felices. Todos quieren darle un abrazo pero observan a Sunset Shimmer llorando.

"Cariño, ¿qué pasa?" Rarity pregunta.

Ella mira a las chicas con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, y luego dice: "Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Debería nunca han escapado ".

Las chicas están realmente sorprendidas de lo que acaba de decir.

"Debería haber intentado enfrentar mi problema, no huir de él. Cuando vi esa carta, me di cuenta de que hice un terrible error, se dio cuenta de cuánto te echo de menos ". Sunset Shimmer sigue llorando.

Las chicas no sabían qué decir, Sunset Shimmer está llorando tanto que comienzan a llorar también. Entonces Rainbow Dash no puede contenerse más y comienza a llorar y abrazar a Sunset Shimmer con todas sus fuerzas.

"Lo siento Sunset Shimmer", Rainbow Dash llora más, "éramos grandes idiotas", dice Rainbow Dash mientras abraza a Sunset Shimmer

"No te preocupes Rainbow, está bien llorar", responde Sunset Shimmer abrazando a Rainbow Dash.

"No estoy llorando, es solo mi alergia", objeta Rainbow Dash, sigue llorando y abraza a Sunset Shimmer en la nieve.

Luego todos los demás en el grupo se unen a Rainbow Dash para abrazar a Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer se siente como si estuviera finalmente se siente como en casa y todos hacen la promesa de nunca dejar que algo así supere su amistad de nuevo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Diversión de vacaciones

Durante el tiempo en que Sunset Shimmer regresó, los 6 amigos han estado lanzando fiestas de pijamas el uno en el otro casa. Querían compensar a Sunset Shimmer por la forma en que actuaron y la explicaron que quedaron devastados cuando ella se fue.

Durante el tiempo, los cruzados también se disculparon con Sunset Shimmer por lo sucedido y dejaron que sus celos obtener lo mejor de ellos. Explicaron que harían cualquier cosa para compensarla, pero Sunset Shimmer dijo que ella no se dio cuenta de que casi los reemplazó y los perdona bajo una condición: si tienen un problema, deberían contarles a sus familias sobre su situación, para que puedan hablar de ello con ellos. Las Crussader fueron la que me dijen de que Sunset Shimmer las perdone, pero ellos todavía van a ser castigados por la directora Celestia después del invierno

Descanso.

En Sugar Cube Corner:

Todos en el grupo, incluidas sus familias, están en la fiesta de Navidad de Pinkie. Hay decoraciones de Navidad todo sobre el lugar y el edificio es agradable y cálido en comparación con el exterior.

"¡Fiesta!" Pinkie Pie grita.

Todo el mundo comienza a cantar villancicos, tomar ponches de huevo y sidras de lúpulo, y disfrutar de la Navidad.

Sunset Shimmer está disfrutando su tiempo también. A ella realmente le encanta aprender sobre la amistad, aunque a veces ella tiene que aprender sobre la amistad por su cuenta.

"Cariño, ¿cómo estás disfrutando de la fiesta?", Pregunta Rarity emocionada.

"Estoy bien, sabes que la Navidad es casi como la Noche de Calentamiento de los Vientos", responde Sunset Shimmer y agrega.

"¿De Verdad?" Rarity pregunta sorprendentemente.

"Realmente", responde Sunset Shimmer.

"Hola chicas, dejen de sentarse allí y dejen unas galletas de Navidad", dice con entusiasmo Pink Pie.

Sunset Shimmer y Rarity se dirigen a la cocina con Pinkie Pie para comenzar a hacer las galletas para los niños

Cuando entran a la cocina:

Los gemelos pastel: Pumpkin Cake y Pound Cake están jugando con los cuencos, una cuchara y una bolsa de harina.

"Pastel de calabaza, pastel de libra, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?", Pregunta Pinkie Pie con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

Los gemelos comienzan a reír y continúan jugando.

"Uh, Sunset puedes coger a los gemelos mientras limpio este desastre". Pinkie Pie pregunta.

"Claro", responde Sunset Shimmer.

Ella es capaz de agarrar a los gemelos. Después de que Sunset Shimmer tenga a los gemelos en sus brazos, comienzan a jugar con ella. Pumpkin Cake mastica un trozo de su cabello, mientras que Pound Cake tira de su mejilla derecha.

Sunset Shimmer está contenta de que a los gemelos les guste, pero no les gusta que la traten como si fuera una especie de juguete.

Cuando Cupcake entra a la cocina, pueden ver que Sunset Shimmer puede usar algo de ayuda.

"¿Puedo tomar los gemelos si estás de acuerdo con eso?" Cupcake pregunta.

"Si no te importa", responde Sunset Shimmer.

Con eso, Cupcake puede tomar a los gemelos de Sunset Shimmer y se dirige a la sala de estar con los Gemelos.

Después de eso, ella sigue ayudando a las chicas con las galletas. Después de que terminen con las cookies, todos comienzan a decorarlos de todos modos lo que quieran.

Después de decorar la galleta, comen la galleta con un vaso de chocolate caliente.

Esta fiesta es realmente una fiesta para recordar y espero que nunca termine, pero algunos de ellos tienen que llegar a casa para hacer algunos trabajan o van a algunos eventos mañana.

Entonces, después de horas de fiesta, todos se fueron a casa con su familia. La familia de Rarity toma Sunset Shimmer de vuelta a ella apartamento, y la deja para que pueda llegar a casa


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Una carta a Crepúsculo

Después de la fiesta:

Sunset Shimmer regresa a casa a su apartamento cerca de la tienda. Ella sabe que necesita hacer un poco de limpieza

por la mañana.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, saca el libro que le regaló la Princesa Celestia y decide escribirle a Twilight. sobre sus aventuras. Sunset Shimmer comienza a escribir una carta a Twilight sobre lo que le sucedió antes

vacaciones de invierno.

Aparece la voz de Sunset Shimmer:

Querida princesa Twilight,

Hace dos semanas, un sitio misterioso llamado Anon-A-Miss difundía secretos hirientes de mis amigos y otros estudiantes, todos incluyendo mis propios amigos están convencidos de que lo hice y nadie me cree. En ese punto hui de casa por lo que pasó.

Entré en un camión y me llevó a un lugar lejos de Canterlot City, luego me caí del camión y pasé por allí. la nieve. Me hubiera congelado, no era por una nueva amiga llamada Zecora y su perro Timber.

Después de salir de la casa de Zecora, conocí a un niño llamado Jingle y su puerco cerdo Herbert y yo fuimos de viaje con ellos por un mientras. Llegamos a Manehatten y conocimos a un diseñador llamado Radiance y su prometido Gold Silk. Estaban haciendo un concurso hasta que la Sra. Glimmer y su asistente robaron todos los diseños de los concursantes. Cuando Jingle, Herbert y yo obtuvimos de vuelta, descubrimos que también robaron algunas joyas y estaban usando la ropa para sacar las joyas de contrabando pueblo. Cuando los ladrones fueron atrapados, nos dieron un premio por capturar a los ladrones del propietario, el alcalde, y Radiance y Gold Silk.

Después de que nos fuimos, nos encontramos con el parche de amigos de Jingle y me dijeron que me hice famoso. El porque es porque después de la Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo confiesan a los demás lo que pasó, estaban trabajando muy duro tratando de encuentrame. Después de leer la carta, me di cuenta de que tenía que apostar a la otra de inmediato. Cuando volví todos decide nunca dejar escapar esta amistad de nuevo

Mis amigos aprendieron que no debes juzgar rápido a alguien y darle una oportunidad a alguien antes de que diga alguien hizo algo, y nunca darse por vencido tratando de hacer las cosas bien. Aprendí que no deberías intentar huya de sus problemas o empeorará las cosas para usted y sus amigos, y para tratar de confrontar con tus problemas con tus amigos para hacer las cosas bien.

Pero todavía tengo mucho que aprender sobre la amistad, y espero que vuelvas a escribir pronto.

Feliz Navidad Twlight y ten un Feliz Año Nuevo. También en Equestira, Happy Hearts Warming Eve

Tu amiga,

Sunset Shimmr

Sunset Shimmer vuelve a poner su libro debajo de su cama y se va a dormir, soñando con un gran descanso de invierno que está va a tener con sus amigos.

 **El fin**


End file.
